Uptown Girl
by Kihte
Summary: Prissy, rich little Annalie has it all- money, status, beauty- and risks it all to keep her father from marrying her off. Once she meets Greed and the Devil's Nest crew, she becomes enamored with their lifestyle. But the sheltered young woman will soon realize the life outside of silver spoons and fancy dresses isn't all it's cracked up to be and she wont be ready for it. Greed/OC
1. Chapter 1

Oh boy, I've been watching FMA and this is only 1 of the 4 stories I'm working on. HERE COMES THE FMA SPAM! Greed is literally my bae, my husband, my dream, my everything. I also have a 2 Scars and a Dolcetto one I almost have a chapter for- and another one I have a big idea for, but not sure what the pairing should be- perhaps another Scar one? Scar isn't my favorite (Despite how many stories I have in progress for him), he's just SO interesting to me- his character is fun to write interactions with.

* * *

"Please, My Princess," A middle-aged man pleaded, leaning forward in his large dining chair and over the table to grasp at delicate, pale hands. Stunning sapphire eyes looked at the man unamused, defined lips turned down into a flat expression on a beautiful, heart-shaped face.

"No," She flatly said, keeping her steely gaze locked on the older man across the table from her. The man's similar blue eyes- now dimmed from age- shone with desperation, but the woman held no sympathy and kept her cold expression locked.

"But Princess," He began, his wrinkly thumbs gently caressing the woman's hands. "Major Alex Louis Armstrong comes from a very illustrious family line! Sir Phillip is agreeing to this union, he's a perfect candidate to be your husband!"

"Not interested," The woman quickly cut back, almost before the man had finished speaking. She felt the grip on her hands tighten slightly, not with the intention of hurting her, but probably from apprehension- fear of losing the chance for a profitable transaction. That was all the woman's father cared about- money, status, power- and the girl held no interest in being used for his dealings.

"But, Darling," His voice was shaking now, trying to stay sweet and soft, but wanting nothing more than to scream. The woman was silent, waiting for him to continue, but knowing she was just going to reject the proposal again. "Major Armstrong isn't like those other suitors you've turned down. He's a much nicer man, very polite, kind, loving. I'm positive you'll like him. I've heard nothing but good things about the man." Silence. Her crystalline eyes closed gently as she let out a small sigh, earning an excited smile from her father. But just as quickly, she opened them again and frowned.

"Still no," This angered the man and his face twisted into an irritated growl, gripping her hand a bit tighter yet again.

"Do you have any idea what you are throwing away?" He asked, his crackling voice raising a bit louder than it needed to be. "How much this will help our position?" Pursing her lips, the woman narrowed her eyes at her father and ripped her hands out of his ever-increasing grasp.

"_Your _position," She corrected, standing up from the table. "I'm not marrying him." She said with finality, her father's face slowly relaxing. When the woman turned to leave, the man eyed his guards at the door whom shifted quickly to block her path. She stopped in front of the two guards, lips quirked into a frown as she turned to glare at the royal behind her. "What are you doing?" She growled, already having an idea of what he was planning.

"I can't let you turn down another suitor, Annalie. I _won't _let you." The man's daughter pursed her lips and locked her eyes with his, as if the passion in her gaze would frighten him off. His expression lacked any signs of understanding and he straightened up in his chair. "You will marry Major Armstrong, even if I have to drag you to the reception myself." The two exchanged heated glances in silence and when Annalie broke contact with a defeated scoff, the man raised a hand to his guards. The two servants stepped aside and before Annalie could leave, her father's voice sounded behind her. "And don't even think about trying to ruin this. You may have chased off all the other suitors, but Major Armstrong isn't one to insult easily. If this meeting doesn't go well, you'll have more than arranged marriages to worry about." With this word of warning, Annalie stormed out of the dining hall.

#

The bright sun that had shone over North Amestris had begun falling and Annaile's father waited impatiently in the dining room. His creased fingers tapped on the wooden table to the side of his food which had no doubt begun to get cold. His deep-set eyes stared intently at the door, waiting for her to enter, but when the ornate doors finally opened, only one of his servants came in.

"Where is she?" He asked impatiently, his voice raised angrily. He could almost see the young man sweating with nervousness.

"She's refusing to come out, sir." The young man informed, making the older royal quickly rise from his chair. "Sir?" The boy shakily asked as he stormed past him.

"This has gone on long enough," He barked, stalking up the large staircase and towards his daughter's room. "Throwing a tantrum over something so trivial!" Stopping at her door, the man violently knocked. "Annalie!" He spat, "You _will _stop this incessant behavior, this instant! You are twenty-three years old, you need to stop acting like a child!" The man got nothing but silence from the other side of the room which made his face twist into rage. "Annalie, open this door!" He barked, rapping on the door several more times. More silence. By this time, one of the house guards approached the man to see if he was okay, but the royal ignored his concern and snatched the key off his belt, shoving it into the lock. Harshly swinging open the door, both royal and guard were met with an empty room- the large window swung open and the sheer curtains swaying from the outside wind. "Annalie!" The man screamed infuriated, too late to stop his reckless daughter from hopping the first train out of town.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, still no Greed yet, but Annalie has a long way to go from Northern Amestris! Next chapter will definitely have a bit of Greed and maybe some of the gang in it, no worries!

* * *

Where would be the last place he would look? Was the question Annalie asked herself as she looked out the train window. She didn't have to hide long, just long enough for her father to give up on the marriage or long enough for the Armstrong man to. Sharp, azure eyes looked back at the woman from the window- her own; they started from her well-kempt, arched brows and trailed down to the twin moles just underneath the corner of her right eye, to her prominent, dimpled cheeks, over to her thin nose, then to her well-defined lips, and finally to her sharp jaw and thin chin. She really was a perfect picture of beauty topped with long, sandy hair that she constantly kept curled.

With a sigh, Annalie looked away from the window. Her looks and money were the only things her ex-suitors cared about. Her father tended to pick the most profitable men for her, so needless to say they tended to not be very charming. Not that looks and money were a bad thing to have, oh no- in fact, Annalie prided herself on her good fortune maybe a little too often. However, priding yourself and seeking to pride yourself on others were two different things- all they wanted was a trophy wife and Annalie was not going to be one of them.

Clicking her nails together, Annalie kept her gaze focused on her lap. She knew the train would stop in Central and she wouldn't be able to stay there- a hotspot for military personnel and way to obvious of a hiding spot. No, she would have to take another train out of Central, but she racked her brain to think of a good spot. The cities she knew of would be too military manned- Liore, East City, Rush Valley- none of which were options; she'd have to look at a map when she disembarked.

Annalie had hoped it wouldn't take too long for her father to give up on the proposal. Her fingers gently brushed her white, leather purse knowing that while she had made sure to bring a fair amount of cash with her, she would have to use it sparingly. Her father was almost as stubborn as her when he set his mind to it so she expected the runaway trip to take up to at least a week, but not knowing where she would be going made the expense margin a bit hard to guess.

Closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the train seat, Annalie sighed. Central was almost a good day away from her home in the North. She still had such a long way to go and with no company, the train ride was already deathly boring. When she was younger, she loved riding trains- always looking forward to her family's trips. That being said, she was always with her parents and guards. It was funny, back then, she never fought with her father, but recently she always seemed to be at odds with the man. She figured it was when her mother left that everything went downhill for them. She had left Annalie and her father after she found another man only a few short years ago. Annalie was never really aware of the full reasoning for her mother's abandonment and while the young woman was sad when it happened, she quickly learned her mother must have not really cared all too much about them if she just up and left. Ever since, Annalie's father focused all his time on work and financial investments.

Shifting to get comfortable, Annalie settled on resting her head against the cold window. It was late then; the sun having set a good while ago. She figured getting some sleep would have been her best bet before landing in Central. However, it took her longer to fall asleep than she wanted. Her poorly planned trip bounced around in her mind, all the things that could go wrong- if her father found her before the marriage was cut off, if she ran out of money, couldn't get a place to stay. She wondered how long it would take for her father to get one of his bodyguards out to Central to search for her. With the train system, it could be a day or two before one going to a specific stop came. Would she have that kind of time to wait for a train? Rubbing her temples, Annalie kept her eyes closed and her head on the window- thinking about it wasn't going to help her with how brashly she acted, she would have to wing it. The thoughts still running around in her mind, it took the royal a good hour before she finally drifted off.

#

Central was just as boisterous as she remembered. The station was busy, bustling with people entering and leaving Amestris' main city. Annalie stretched her limbs and hopped off the train, pushing through the crowd to reach the station's reception desk. A large map of Amestris was stuck to the brick wall next to some wanted posters that she paid no mind to. Her thin finger traced the railway lines to some of the cities scattered across the country; to the East was New Optain, Youswell, and Resembool- small towns that might have been good if Annalie wasn't such a priss and was willing to enter the near poverty-stricken towns. Her finger moved to the southern part of the map where Aquroya, New Hiessgart, and South City stood- the latter two were no-gos, but she had heard Aquroya was a nice place to visit, and the law enforcement had their hands full with a serial thief. Her attention focused on Aquroya for a bit before she smiled, perhaps she would pay the drowning city a visit. Scooting over to the reception desk and into one of the open lines, Annalie smiled at the old man.

"Afternoon," She greeted politely, earning a small smile from the disgruntled man. He must not have gotten many polite customers. "When's the next train to Aquroya?" The man moved his eyes to the schedule hidden behind the counter before returning his attention to her and resting his wrinkly arms on the counter.

"Next train to Aquroya isn't for another two days." Annalie pursed her lips into a pout at the news and narrowed her eyes in thought. "Would you like a ticket? It leaves at 2PM." Could she wait that long? She really wanted to visit the city and it was a good place to lay low. Figuring it would take a bit for her father to send some lackies to central anyway, she nodded.

"Yes please," The man nodded in return, typing in some information and asking for her id which she swiftly handed over. Hearing a commotion over her shoulder, Annalie shifted her attention and swallowed the now formed lump in her throat. "No way," She whispered, her palms beginning to sweat. The commotion was coming from a large, muscular man talking quite loudly to an equally large armored man and several others by the looks of it, though she couldn't see them over the crowd. Though she had never met the man she was supposed to marry, he had matched every description her father had told of her- freakishly tall, freakishly muscular, nearly bald, and military; though perhaps said kindlier on her father's end. When the large man stopped talking and looked her way to the train, Annalie swiftly turned away and leaned closer to the receptionist. "A-Actually, sir," She stammered quickly, "When's the soonest train out of here?" The man looked at her oddly but looked at his watch.

"Well, it's leaving here in a few minutes. It's passing through Rush Valley to Dubl-"

"I'll take it," She said, cutting him off.

"Are you sure, Miss?" He asked curiously. "I think Aquroya is much nicer." Nodding viciously, Annalie gave the man a pleading look.

"I hope it's not too much trouble, but I need to get out of her as soon as possible." The man quickly snuck a glance at the wanted posters, a bit off-put by her odd behavior, but began typing away at his computer again.

"No, Miss, not too much trouble at all." He replied, finishing up her ticket information and printing it out to hand to her. Quickly taking the ticket, the woman gave a curt bow.

"Thank you so much, have a good day!" She blurted rapidly, scuffling as fast as she could through the crowd and back onto the train.


End file.
